No nos queda nada
by erien zenit
Summary: que está más perdido que nunca, o tal vez está igual de perdido que siempre, solo que ahora ya no le queda james. one-shot, espero les guste;


NINGUNO DE ELLOS ES MÍO, YA SABEN.

(las palabras en negrita son conversaciones en pasado, y en cursiva es como la conciencia de sirius, y en el último, en el último es la de Remus).

**-NO NOS QUEDA NADA.**

* * *

-no nos queda nada.-dice Remus.

Y Black, sentado a su lado, como en los buenos tiempos, que ahora ya quedan tan lejos, no sabe que es lo que ha de contestar. Porque el jodido de Lunático tiene razón, siempre la tiene,

y esque no les queda nada.

A pasado el tiempo, porque sí, porque el tiempo tiene la fea costumbre de pasar. Porque le importa un mierda lo que deja atrás o lo que se lleva por delante.

Dejó atrás a James, al jodido de James, que quiso al perro como a un hermano. Que lo quiso hasta el día que murió, y seguro lo sigue queriendo, porque sí, porque cornamenta era así. _**Es **_asi, se dice Remus, pero por qué es que te engañas Lunático.

Y Black es de los que se hacen a la idea, _mentira_, pero qué importa, si alguien pregunta por james, Black es de los que contestará que ya no está, que hace tiempo que se fue sin avisar, se quedará con que James fue el muchacho que perdía la cabeza por cierta pelirroja, el de las snich doradas por todas partes, el de las lentes empañadas en invierno, y en verano también, porque las lentes de cornamenta siempre estaban empañadas, ¿por qué?, _no sé, pero el día que lo vuelva a ver le preguntaré. _James era el del pelo desordenado, el de la risa contagiosa, el de _**mira canuto, somos más que nadie, **_y bastaba con que él lo dijera, que sirius se lo creía, porque decía _somos_, porque siempre eran _ellos_, siempre, daba igual el tiempo, y que se jodiera el mundo, pero que ellos, eran _**ellos**_. Y bastaba un golpe en el hombro, un empujón el el pasillo, una carcajada de esas que son porque sí, frases de esas, esas de; _**algún día voy a alcanzar el cielo con las manos canuto,**_

_**¿estás idiota cornamenta, como vas a alcanzar el cielo?**__,_

_**no lo sé, pero cállate y hazme caso, que algún día vamos a llegar. **_

_**¿llegar a dónde, james?,**_

_**no sé canuto, pero yo te juro que llegamos.**_

Y aún canuto pregunta a dónde, a dónde mierda hay que llegar, porque_ dímelo James, dímelo y te juro que voy. _

Y lo hecha en falta, aunque nunca lo diga, tal vez porque ya no queda nadie a quién decirle, ¿a Remus?, Remus ya lo sabe, lunático siempre lo sabe todo, y si no lo sabe, es que no importa.

Lo hecha en falta, y le lloraría si James mereciera que lloraran por él, pero esque James es de los que merecen la sonrisa esa que le escapa a lunático, la que consiste en sonreir a medias, o la carcajada de Sirius, esa que a cada día parece más un ladrido, la risa esa que dice que se acuerda, se acuerda de cuando reirse era de verdad. Porque le apetecía,

porque _**james, tu sabes que yo a ti te amo. **_

_**Claro que me amas capullo, y si no me amas ya te estás marchando de casa.**_ Porque aquella era la casa de los dos, porque esa casa era más casa que cualquier casa del mundo, porque en esa casa olía a buen día, a césped recién cortado, a ver llover desde la ventana, o ver la ventana desde la lluvia, según el día.

En esa casa el día les sabía a mejor, la merienda también. Allí salían a la calle y el mundo se les hacía pequeño, se les escapaba el tiempo, o al tiempo se les escapaban ellos, porque entonces ellos eran más rápidos, mejores que el tiempo, eran más que nadie.

-lo echas en falta,-dice lupin.

_Joder lunático claro que lo extraño, _pero se lo calla.

-ya no está Remus, no sirve de nada echarlo en falta.-se le rompe la voz, y Remus lo mira, sonríe de lado, (_esa para James)_. Y para Sirius, que está más perdido que nunca, o tal vez está igual de perdido que siempre, solo que ahora ya no está James.

-no nos queda nada.-repite Sirius, levantándose, dejando atrás a Remus y su media sonrisa, porque la sonrisa entera no le sale, ya no.

-no canuto, lo que pasa es que no nos queda todo.-dice Lupin.

Pero canuto ya se ha ido, hace tiempo que se marchó. ¿y si ha llegado? _No sé, pero cuando lo vuelva a ver,_

_le preguntaré._

_

* * *

_

No tiene mucho sentido, pero es que no se me da muy bien:) de todas formas, espero les haya gustado, y,

¿reviews?;)

por cierto, el título está sacado de la canción de POL 3.14, _lo que no ves._


End file.
